ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hayleerhouse
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hi! They can be however long you wish, and that would be consided a Fan Fiction [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Lust remember the categories :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) See here Also, dont forget your siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Story Ratings are here, that should help you. And a personal category, is like this. It lets people know whos story/fanfic/poem is whos. It also help....categorize (lol) them. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You can use Your user name, or a nick name, so long as whatever you chose is not already take :) Also, dont forget your siggie, it's so I know who left me the message I'm reading :) WOuld you like a siggie like mine? If so, please tell me the colors, and what you want it to say :) Also, why dont you fill out your user page and tell us a little about yourself :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay and DONT FORGET YOUR SIGGIE!!!!!!! xD lol, jk, but dont forget it tho ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay! See ya around :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 01:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Can I call you Haylee? My name's Susana, but people here call me Light. I see you're new to the wiki, and I think you should edit your user page, that way your user page looks nice =)[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 16:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey! Haylee, I answered your comment on My Poems.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey Haylee, I left you a comment on The Witness, and on My Poems. -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey there Haylee! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Can You See My Shinigami?]] 21:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Yeah, you've kinda be what the title says, everything okay? Don't forget about the contest :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 15:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC)